


I'm A Punk (For Halloween)

by WhatTheHurley (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WhatTheHurley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based On:  LIKE ANDY PUTS A BUNCH OF FAKE TATTOOS ON PAT FOR HALLOWEEN AND PAT JUST STICKS ONE RIGHT ON ANDY'S FOREHEAD</p>
<p>I apologize for any mistakes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Punk (For Halloween)

Patrick quickly ran in from his quick pre-Halloween shopping trip, slapping a pack of washable tattoos on the table.

“What’s this then? I thought you just ran out to get plastic skulls?” Andy gave a small grin as the younger ran to their bathroom to grab a rag.

“I know what I’m being for Halloween now!” Patrick called before running back to the dining room. “I’m gonna be a punk.”

“You’re kind of in a punk-rock band, aren’t you a punk already?”

“No, like, the punks that listen to our music. Or like, Metallica, or Blink, or whatever punks listen to these days,” Patrick talked as he wet the rag grabbed from the bathroom, moving his hands and splashing water all over the sides of the sink as he spoke.

“Oh, so, like me?” Andy scrunched up a sleeve on his hoodie and pointed to the colors that inked his skin.

“Yes!” Patrick turned around quickly, water flinging off from the soaking rag. “Yeah, I’m gonna be you for Halloween!”

Andy laughed at the comment, smiling at the enthusiastic banter that came from the red head. He reached over and looked at the packs up-on stacks of cheep washable tattoos. The styles varied from grim reapers and bloody skulls to fairies and ponies. He specificity picked out a one with a rainbow main prancing to apply to the younger’s neck.

Patrick’s socks slid on the hardwood floor as he made way to pull out a chair and sit in front of Andy. They both smiled at each other for a moment, before Patrick reached over to tear open the plastic on one of the packs of small tattoos. Paper stuck with skeletons clicked when they hit the floor as they slid out of the opened package. Patrick laughed a bit in embarrassment, before he bent down to scoop up the dropped skulls.

“Okay, I think I bought enough to do both of my arms, maybe like, one on the back of my neck.”

“I can stick one on your ass if you want.”

“Andy!” Patrick laughed as he pulled off the plastic sheet that covered the washable ink. He rolled up the sleeve on his t-shirt and stuck the sticky side to his arm. He placed the rag to the paper and held it there, his body in a slightly weird position as he reached. Patrick really didn’t keep a straight track of time, he went on instinct. After about 30 seconds, he took off the paper, which slid off with ease. In it’s place was a textured looking skull with a top hat, looking quite dashing, as some would say.

“Wow! Your first tattoo! Good job buddy,” Andy smiled as he stood up, walking to get his own rag and help Patrick adorn his other arm with the temporary ink.

“Oh, can it Hurley,” Patrick smiled as he picked out a large dragon to attach to his arm next.

They spent 30 minutes, maybe going on 40 sticking and un-sticking paper sheets with crinkled designs to Patrick’s arms. Andy did get to stick the amazingly beautiful rainbow pony right to the side of Patrick’s neck, as the younger really couldn’t see what the hell he was sticking there.

As Andy did begin cleaning up the discarded soggy paper bits, Patrick caught him off guard, sending the taller down on a not-so-pleasant landing with a grown man looking like a kid who just stole his older brothers fake tattoos on top of him. Patrick clearly had the upper hand in their fight, the red head sticking one of the tattoos right to Andy’s forehead. A quick press of a cool rag to his face, and the paper slipping off his head sent up running to the bathroom to stare into the mirror and look at the beautiful pink unicorn that adorned his head.

“Patrick, I’m going to strangle you. I hope you understand that,” Andy grumbled as the other simply laughed, a giggling heap of sticky arms and mussed hair on the floor.

 

By the time they had to head to the Halloween party, Andy couldn’t even remotely rub off the prissy design. So, he stood there, Freddy Kruger outfit and all, with a pink unicorn prancing on his forehead, next to a kid he had a beautiful privilege to call his idiot that looked like he just came from a Of Mice and Men concert.

“Nice ink, Hurley,” Joe laughed as he saw the pair pass.

“Shove it, Trohman.”


End file.
